


Reunited

by charmed_seconds



Series: A Snake and a Lion [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were both alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited

Harry winced as his ribs were jarred as he and his two friends made their way over a hill. Voldemort has just been slain and Harry wanted to do nothing but collapse in a bed for a month and sleep.  However, he couldn’t stop his eyes from scanning. He needed to know, and he needed to know now. His eyes scanned the tree lines and the piles of rubble.

                He gasped when he accidently added pressure to his injured ankle.  He felt Ron’s arm tighten around his waist, lifting him slightly in the air. Claps were heard and small cheers added to the feeling of triumph. Harry didn’t exactly feel the same. Many people died, and his heart was beginning to race in fear as he didn’t see the one he was searching for.

                Harry let his head fall, the tears threatening to overflow. He heard Hermione sigh exasperated. Glancing up, Harry let out a strangled gasp. He wrestled weakly out of his friend’s grasp and promptly fell to his knees, coughing slightly in pain.

                He lifted his head, his eyes wide. A man in a crisp, but dirty and cut-up suit jogged his way over. With no attention to the mud beneath them, the Malfoy heir fell to his knees and gathered the injured savior in his grasp. Harry wrapped his arms around the blond, thanking every deity above them that his lover was alive. Draco leaned back and wiped Harry’s tears with his thumbs, the blond not paying any attention to his own. They both knew that everyone was looking at them in shock or horror. Draco knew he would have to sit down and tell his parents that he was gay and has been in a relationship with the Boy-Who-Lived for the past two years. Harry knew that he would have to explain to his friends, but as Draco crashed his lips into Harry’s, neither of them gave a care.

Both of them were alive.


End file.
